burningsunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolos
- "Would you like me to round up my estimate to the nearest whole second?" Dolos is a cyborg mercenary affiliated to Shan'Chael's black-market recruitment network. A specialist in infiltration techniques, she was purposefully assembled on an almost entirely human scaffold to maximise her camouflage in non-cyborg populations. Origin Dolos was assembled as a Preceptor, an animate with extensive capacity for autonomous decision making and self-improvement. Her designated functional class is Infiltrator, a relatively uncommon class designed to be able to pass unnoticed among populations of other species. As her primary function for the Synergy is intelligence gathering and analysis, she is equipped with a high degree of sensor wetware (including biometric suites), a large processing capacity, and extensive natural language libraries and algorithms. Additionally, she is considered to be strikingly attractive by terran standards, a highly effective method of camouflage. Conflagration (Book One) Dolos is recruited to participate in an artefact heist in the Modeus system by the human mercenary Jennifer Bronwen. She provides the gang with systems hacking expertise and managers the communications from a remote location. When the team are cornered after Solinas' betrayal, Jennifer's warning enables Dolos to leave Modeus without being identified. She returns to Korxonthos, running afoul of a Reaver raid as her transport vessel approaches the docks. Once she is able to get ashore, she contacts Kohath and offers her assistance in repelling the raid. During the fighting, she successfully infiltrates the Reaver command network, but not before her own systems are compromised in a surprise attack. Some of her memory is copied, but she does not suffer any damage, since Praetorius is sent to effect an intervention. Conflagration (Book Two) Dolos travels with Kohath and Praetorius to the Shackleton system to collect evidence pertaining to the Reaver attack there, and then to Chios with a similar goal. Once Kohath deduces that the next attack may occur in the Oceanhill system, the cyborg team travel there, but are intercepted by Reaver raiders, who severely damage their ship. They are rescued by the Bronwen's Fortune, and Kohath engages Jen and Keera's services to take them back to Korxonthos via Asgard after their business on Marinaris is completed. Dolos gathers further evidence from the most recent Reaver raid, and they cyborgs explain to their new allies the reason for the Reavers' existence and their suspected motives. En route to Asgard, they are intercepted by the Marauders, and Dolos and the other cyborgs hide in one of the Fortune's smuggling compartments, powering down to escape capture. Dolos provides Keera with a transmitter that can wake her. When the changeling contacts her, she assists Keera with her planned jailbreak. On Asgard, the crew encounter Arkaion in a meeting with the information broker, Shan'Chael. While Arkaion's request for assistance is not directed at the cyborgs initially, when Kohath receives new orders to take command of the cyborg fleet, Dolos elects to offer her services to the Ronin. Conflagration (Book Three) Dolos travels to Kyzar on the Fortune and assists Keera and Jen in planning the theft of the sun harvester. Category:Characters __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__